vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Megurine Luka V4X
;This is an article about the Megurine Luka software for the VOCALOID3 engine. History Note; it is currently unknown how the final package of Luka's V3 update + Append vocals will be released; all information is currently being held here until further information is found. Megurine Luka Append: 2010 Megurine Luka is the next member of the character Vocal series to receive an append. Wat confirmed he was considering an "aggressive Whisper" vocal for her.link In December 2010, tests were run on Luka's alpha expression voice. However, it was not as sexy as Wat had hoped.link Wat was also surveying the quality of the vocal.link Confirmation of production order was MEIKO > Megurine Luka >> Kaito.http://twitter.com/#!/vocaloid_cv_cfm/status/13408344345673729 Tweet - 10 Dec via web Megurine Luka Append: 2011 The first commercial use of the Luka Append was by Konori on the album VOCALOID Minzoku Chou Kyokushuu (VOCALOID民族調曲集), where she sings "Hoshizora to Yuki no Butoukai (Zeal mix)".link The VOCALO APPEND album later used a beta voicebank of Luka's Soft Append.link In July, Wat reported that MEIKO's and Luka's progress was coming along quietly.link. In a twitter on the 12th July 2011, Wat mentioned doing test in relation to a Luka "Soft" append.link Wat tweeted on the 1st Dec 2011, noting that all previous demos had originally been rendered with the VOCALOID2 engine, and things were being redone for the VOCALOID3 engine.link A video with samples from the VOCALO APPEND album was uploaded on December 17, 2011. Megurine Luka Append: 2012 Crypton confirmed that they're going to add Japanese and English Voicebanks to her V3 appends, although are still trying to work out how to make them cost effective.link Megurine Luka V3: 2013 Wat confirmed that Luka and MEIKO are planned for release on VOCALOID3, but no estimated release was set at this moment.link In November 2013 it was confirmed that Luka's V3 version is in the process of being tuned. It is reported to sound the same as the VOCALOID2 vocal, but less painful to listen to.link Later in December, Wat continued to speak of Luka. He mentions the new standard vocal is calm, a second vocal has more of a flashy flare about it and a 3rd is a more breathy vocal intended to be sexy. Their focus was a vocalist with a varied tone.Wat talking about Luka On the 26th of December 2013, Wat mentioned having worked with Luka's recording and thanked Asakawa for her patience.link The day before, Wat mentioned recording the sound "spell" (the 50 sounds needed for Japanese) using a customized list rather then the standard Yamaha "Spell".link At the end of 2013, Wat mentioned he was currently working on the personality of each Kagamine and Megurine vocal.link Wat also mentioned working on a feminine SOFT-like voice, but felt the bass was not good enough and it needed adjustments. Wat mentioned he had done some experimental recording on the second half of 2013.link Megurine Luka V3: 2014 In January, it was mentioned that a "POWER" vocal was being produced. Comparing Luka's new vocal, MEIKO Power and Rin's Power Append (VOCALOID2), Wat mentioned these forceful vocals always maintain a strong feeling, even compared to the reduced wavelength of Rin POWER's V2 vocal.link Wat also mentioned there were annoyances with Luka's "elegant tone of voice" in the new vocal.link After a week of editing Kagamine Rin's vocal, Wat mentioned it was time to go back to working on Luka.Talking about moving back to Luka Luka V3 was given a website in January 2014, the only data contained within the page at the time was the 3 main features of the upcoming release. At the bottom of the page it mentioned that details were to be released soon. Wat mentioned on Luka's anniversary that there was a shift from α and that the β version was now under construction.link The vocal was under experimental techniques and was being scrutinized during its development.link The adjustments being made to Luka's V3 vocal gave her more expression within the vocal.link Wat mentioned that in regards to to the "core" sound of Luka, that, the VOCALOID team (consisting of 3 producers, a sound engineer and project director) met up for discussion every 3 weeks for debate on the progress for further adjustments to be made to the product.link They have been aiming to make the vocal more flexible.link Wat mentioned on the 31st of January that checking the characteristics of Luka's voice and the vowel/consonants was the focus being the #C5 range, mentioning the print outs of Luka's data were mounting up on his desk at the time.link Wat also explained what he meant by increasing the expressiveness of Luka's voice, and that it did not refer to a falsetto vocal, but the allowance of extreme pitches.link At the end of Jan, Wat mentioned that they were working on the things mentioned on her teaser site. They were considering the forms of past Appends and there were changes going on to the Databases of each vocal and that the forms that past Appends took may not be the best.link Wat had mentioned thickness of vocal was one of several focuses, bass, vocal range were all being worked upon while trying to keep them sounding natural.link Crypton was working on a new method of recording the Luka vocal that was proving successful.link It was mentioned that Luka, Rin and Len were all being worked upon at the same time.link Later, Wat tweeted that Luka's new voice is maybe too thick.link In late March, both POWER and WHISPER vocals were mentioned as being checked upon. On July 11, Asakawa tweeted that they are "Recording Luka in a very interesting way", and she said that she will be posting pictures of the recording process when the time comes.link On August 23, Wat tweeted that Luka's phonemes were entering final tuning.link The next day, he tweeted that the design rough draft was nearly ready and he was progressing with the sound brushup.link It was mentioned that they had to work backwards with VOCALOID to bring out the characteristic sex-appeal of her provider's vocal.link Wat later mentioned that Luka was made mostly in-house with help from people in the US. He mentioned that the new Luka voice had been worked upon to fit in with Yamaha's sound system. It was mentioned that he had to constantly remodel the VOCALOID database.link On September 12, Wat tweets about recruiting people for Japanese and English VSQ data to show off Luka's high and low range.linklink Information about Luka V3 will be made available at Miku Expo 2014 held in New York. Miku Expo News On October 1, the band that would be featured at the MikuExpo practiced with Luka's voicebank using lyrics written by , who is known for her English translyrics and covers of VOCALOID songs.link On October 9th, a demo for Luka was revealed at Miku Expo, as well as her projected release date of the First Quarter of 2015, and Wat released a tentative silhouette of Luka V3 on Twitter. Also, Wat explained that next mont he would go into detail on why Luka was delayed this long and mentioned she works well with a new function.https://twitter.com/vocaloid_cv_cfm/status/520402956873527296/photo/1 In late October, PowerFX's Bil Bryant revealed that their new vocal Ruby was due out before December 2014. However since VOCALOID4 was due release soon, they were holding her back. In light of this, Wat was asked about Luka's status. The title of the product was mentioned and it was noted in light of this Wat had referred to Luka as "New Luka" and was, at the time, not called "Luka V3".PowerFX talks about V4 and reactions on "new Luka" On November 1st, "POWER" was mentioned again, this time Wat mentioned removing noise interference.link On November 7th, Cryptons' site was updated to reveal new information about Megurine Luka's update. It was confirmed she was being produced for the V3 engine, and would come with the new E.V.E.C ("Enhanced Vocal Expression Control") feature which works with Japanese vocals. This allows the user to vary the vocal expression on each note, adjusting the power and softness of the enunciation. It also contains various breath sounds.http://sonicwire.com/product/vocaloid/special/lukav3 Product Information Demonstrations 2011 2014 Voicebank Libraries References